Estrella Polar
by Ari's Madness
Summary: Porque la ilusión, a veces, tiene forma de bufanda. Regalo para Teniente Jazmin Jäger.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de Hajime Isayama; yo solo los utilizo para darle vida a este preciado regalo.

Sin más, **disfruten.**

* * *

><p>«<em>Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos.<em>»—**J**orge **L**uis **B**orges.

* * *

><p><strong># Estrella Polar.<strong>

[ **Regalo de cumpleaños para Teniente Jazmin Jäger ]**

.

Se dio cuenta al instante de su presencia. No era realmente de las que prestaba atención a lo que pasara dentro de la academia, pero la figura de Mikasa era inconfundible a la distancia.

Como ella, no parecía realmente esforzarse en nada que fuera teórico ni físico. No se saltaba ningún entrenamiento, pero la había visto ganar a la distancia con endiablada facilidad. Por eso los profesores la adoraban, les parecía una mina de diamantes en medio de lo que seguramente era la misma podredumbre de candidatos de cada año. La mejor, la más lista, la más humilde y educada.

¿Debería haber sentido celos? Annie sonrió para sus adentros, apenas.

¿De qué valía ser la mejor dentro de una miserable ratonera?

Aun así, no la despreciaba. No tenía por qué, como muchos otros en la academia que oscilaban rápidamente entre la admiración y la envidia. La regla era simple: no trataría mal con nadie siempre y cuando no trataran mal con ella. La gente ya lo sabía de sobra, e incluso Eren lo aprendió cuando había intentado forzarla a quedarse en uno de los entrenamientos, con el resultado de tener sabor a tierra en la boca y el brazo adolorido durante todo el resto del día.

Mikasa nunca la había tratado, ni mal, ni prácticamente de ninguna otra forma. Así que continuó caminando mientras sostenía su canasta con la ropa para lavar. Era temprano, estaba ligeramente fresco y la mayoría de los cadetes estaba aprovechando el preciado tiempo de descanso que les daban.

La joven pelinegra volteó la cabeza al escuchar el ruido de las ramillas romperse bajo el peso de sus botas. Un atisbo de sonrisa, plena formalidad del tiempo y la milicia, se asomó por sus labios carmín.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

No dijo nada, ¿no era obvio el por qué? Echó todas sus cosas juntas en una tinaja, la misma que Mikasa seguramente había usado apenas unos minutos atrás. Se sorprendió al ver la poca cantidad de agua que tenía y no pudo evitar alzar su vista hacia el tendedero, juntando un poco los párpados ante la nítida luz del amanecer.

Ahí, en la fina línea de cuerda, oscilaba ante el viento de primavera la roja bufanda que la cadete usaba todo el tiempo, sin importar la estación, lugar o tiempo; húmeda y errática, parecía brillar ante sus ojos azules y el suelo amarillento.

La joven estaba sentada sobre una de las mesas toscas de madera, esperando a que secara. La mayoría de la gente dejaba las ropas estilando y aprovechaba de hacer otras cosas, un sistema útil considerando que todas las prendas tenían los nombres respectivos bordados; aquella era una actitud poco común, por no decir extraña; además de que no era probable que alguien tuviera los cojones de robarle a la mejor cadete de todos los siglos.

A estas alturas, Annie sospechaba que le habría valido mucho menos que le quitaran la ropa interior y la colgaran frente a las narices del comandante y todo el resto del mundo. Tampoco los recuerdos que cada uno de ellos guardaba celosamente en sus pequeños burós de madera barata. Fotos, relicarios, incluso botones y peluches; los cuidaban rozando la locura en las noches más duras, sintiéndolos ir y venir entre sus dedos sin cesar, como si rozasen los quisquillosos fragmentos de la estrella polar hecha pedazos. Acariciaban lo único que les decía que algún día sabrían cómo volver a casa.

Todos menos ella, claro está. No tenía nada material para sostener en sus manos y recordar. La única estrella y guía era su mente, la cual gustaba de sobremanera el llenarla de memorias todo el tiempo. Aunque aquello amplificara su imagen de mujer tosca y solitaria, lo prefería. Así sus manos estaban libres para sobrevivir, sin ataduras más allá de lo que guardaba celosamente la cuenca palpitante de su cabeza.

—¿Viniste a esta hora solo a lavar tu bufanda? —No era de las que preguntaba, _jamás_. Por regla general todo le importaba una mierda, y esperaba que a todos los demás sus asuntos personales les importase lo mismo. Después de todo, si no daba explicaciones, mucho menos gustaba de pedirlas.

Pero había preguntado, pasando de la sensación incómoda que se anidó en su entrecejo y el pensamiento de que solo estaba perdiendo tiempo y aire en cosas que no le incumbían. Lo había hecho y al instante pensó en el error que había cometido.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo cosas estúpidas? Para qué se molestaba en-

—Estaba sucia.

La voz de la joven, parsimoniosa y seria, la interrumpió. Annie no hizo ningún gesto, pero de ser más expresiva, habría puesto una mueca de sorpresa. No había creído que le contestaría, menos de una manera amable o sencilla.

Y es que Mikasa era diferente a los demás. No era secreto que se había enlistado por obra y gracia de Eren, el chico que era pura pasión y retorcida obsesión dedicada a la idea de extinguir a los titanes como si de un juego se tratase. Ella podría haber sido cualquiera, incluso la esposa de alguien millonario con las extravagantes facciones que tenía, pero había elegido seguir a su hermano loco a un hoyo de mala muerte donde, si no ibas con la guardia real, bien podría esperarte toda una vida con las manos llenas de cemento o con la cabeza crujiendo entre los dientes de un risueño titán.

Lo único predecible de ella es que haría lo que Eren le pidiese, por más extraño e inaudito que fuese; y que se quedaría en cualquier lugar y posición que él tuviese, lo cual hacía de ella algo cada vez más impredecible por más que pareciera que todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa.

Y es que parecía que el chico tenía unas extraordinarias ansias de morir rápido; y la mirada de la joven decía que había visto demasiadas cosas, cosas terribles, que la mantenían danzando con muy poco hilo sobre el abismo de la locura; una locura cruenta, asesina, escondida tras un perfecto rostro de muñeca ya extinta.

La gente tenía razón al temer a Mikasa, aunque no fuesen capaces de entender _por qué_.

—¿Por qué la usas siempre?

La chica la miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, extrañada. Annie sabía que no le era propio preguntar y todo indicaba que la rubia no era la única que gustaba de analizar a la gente a su alrededor. Ni ella misma sabía a ciencia cierta por qué preguntaba o qué pensaba exactamente la joven mientras la miraba tan seria.

Pero ¿por qué temerle? Lo único que se sabía de la cadete Leonhardt era que jamás hablaba de sí misma, jamás participaba de manera activa en la academia y que jamás de los jamases podrías ligártela, porque todo, absolutamente todo, parecía importarle una mismísima mierda. Era como si hubiese nacido aburrida en un mundo caótico al que se le han agotado espectáculos y fascinaciones.

Todos la veían así y, en gran medida, era porque Annie así lo había querido.

Pero había más, ¿no? Más en los ojos que también han visto muchas cosas, en el rictus demasiado neutro de los labios que susurraban dolores que jamás escaparían de su garganta siempre tensa, siempre apretada.

Hacían bien en no hablar. Hablar era volver a vivir todo lo pasado; era volver a sentir morir, una vez más, la inocencia de sus almas hoy corrompidas y putrefactas.

Porque ella tenía el alma podrida, _¿no era así?_

Pensó en Armin, tan tierno, tan dulce e ingenuo con una ansiosa sonrisa complaciente mientras recitaba de ton y son cada detalle fisiológico de la muerte de un titán; de la podredumbre infernalmente calurosa, de la masa enorme de vómito cadavérico ante la saciedad inhumana. Lo decía de una manera mecánica, casi y como si no fuese capaz de verlo en realidad; pero lo veía mejor que nadie, quizás mejor que todos mientras cantaba encerrado en tan polvorienta jaula de madera.

Había que aferrarse a tu fortaleza, a _tu talento_. Hacerlo con desesperación para darle sentido a la asfixia cada vez más marcada en los muros, en sus propias gargantas con fauces sangrientas de titanes.

Entonces, ¿qué tenía ella?

_Nada_, pensó. Mientras siguiera pareciendo que ella no tenía nada, todo estaría bien. Ello constituía la parte fundamental de su talento.

Así que se decidió a observarla con su tan usual neutralidad, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Mikasa le devolvió la mirada unos largos instantes, pero luego la desvió a la bufanda, respirando profunda y tranquilamente

—Es un símbolo.

La miró, alzando ligeramente las cejas y despejando sus pensamientos. No se esperaba que la cadete Ackerman reflexionara cosas como aquella. A decir verdad, siquiera se esperaba que hablase si es que Eren no la provocaba a hacerlo. Para la Academia y sus míseros habitantes, la chica era realmente una muñeca; majestuosa, única y de colección.

Alzó su mirada azulada como los mares que jamás habían visto; azulada como el cielo de verano que siempre las vigilaba extendiéndose infinitamente por detrás de los muros. Sus ojos se fijaron en la ondeante tela roja, pequeña y silenciosa bandera de batalla.

—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó con un ápice de interés que no atinó a disimular, demasiado concentrada en buscar adelantarse, como siempre, a las posibilidades.

¿Pero qué símbolo puede tener una bufanda en un día de verano?

Mikasa tenía la respuesta, y si bien no sonrió, el tinte ensoñador de su voz delató la arista de un lado delicado, ensoñador, que guardaba tras su alma de acero.

—_Si ganas, vives._

No respondió. Al menos, no al principio. Al principio pareció que hacía caso omiso de lo dicho por la cadete, limitándose a simplemente dar dos pasos y un impulso vago, sentándose a su lado sin palabra alguna.

Después de todo, no lo necesitaba. Había notado el brillo en sus ojos, el ligerísimo vaivén suave de su voz. Algo había de Eren en aquella frase, un algo que era en realidad un todo de lucha ciega y brutal.

Qué tanto tenía de ansia de sobrevivencia y qué tanto del deseo de estar junto a él, solo Mikasa podría confirmarlo.

Pero era una ilusión como todas, al fin y al cabo. La extraordinaria muñeca también era parte de la burbuja ingenua creada por la milicia. E inmersos en la ilusión de victoria, jamás los humanos se veían tan patéticos como cuando sus rostros rebosaban _esperanza_. Annie lo sabía de sobra, pero…

¿No la tenía ella también?

Siempre admirada desde la tierra, la Estrella Polar parecerá que apunta hacia un mismo lugar, sin importar el ángulo en que se la observe. Por eso seguida por todos, ofreciendo sus esperanzas ante el ruego de un destino mejor.

Sus caminos se distanciaban mucho más allá de lo que la joven prodigio pudiese imaginar, pero eran iguales, al fin y al cabo.

Iba a ser una buena contrincante. Y aquello, tras el rictus neutro de sus labios, era también una verdadera lástima.

Pero ella iba a luchar. Ella _tenía que ganar. _

Sino, ¿cómo podría volver a casa?

Ese pensamiento era su tesoro, su mutilada estrella guía. Tenía que aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas, pues más allá de la sangre y la guerra, de la muerte y la putrefacción, la esperaba su deseado destino.

No la observó esta vez, pero se concentró en la sensación de tenerla a su lado. Ambas almas de acero con frágiles interiores danzantes hacia la sinrazón. Ambas mujeres únicas y excepcionales atrapadas en asfixiantes jaulas de madera. Y ambas pequeñas, pequeñas motas, de la misma mancha miserable aplastada entre las piedras de los muros.

Pero ¿cuándo eso las había detenido alguna vez?

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír, aún sentada a su lado como nunca antes y con la vista perdida en el horizonte más allá de la roja bufanda ondeada por el viento; perdida hacia las estrellas ocultas por el sol.

—Suena bien.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Yahoo! *Brinca de alegría*<p>

Al fin logré terminarlo. Les presento mi primer fic de esta increíble historia. Quise que mi primero quedara como regalo para la hermosa de Sessha pues, para empezar, sin ella siquiera me habría animado a escribirlo en primer lugar.

**Sessha,** eres una chica increíble y maravillosa. Eres lejos la persona más fuerte que he conocido y te admiro más de lo que imaginas. Espero que mis palabras logren sacarte una sonrisa y que el fangirleo anime tus largas horas de ires y venires que hoy experimentas.

Eres una formidable cazadora, Mi Teniente. No olvides que _siempre estaré para ti. _

A los demás qusiera decir ¡Muchas gracias, querido lector! Espero que hayas pasado un buen rato. Si así fue, por favor **dejame un review con tu opinión. Lo agradecería muchísmo. **

_._

_Su review es el gas de mi equipo de maniobras tridimensional  
>(Y mi felicidad también, por si caben las dudas)<em>


End file.
